


I Do or Do I?

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Ex-Lover, F/M, Hurt, Jealousy, Language, Relationship Expectations, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: Janine has waited long enough for a marriage proposal from Egon. When another prospect enters the picture offering her a life she’s always wanted, Will it be enough to sway her from Egon?





	I Do or Do I?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to morganskye for her ideas to help this story get going.

Egon was finishing up a project that he had been working on for the past three weeks. He was quite satisfied with himself. As he stood up from his work table, he stretched his back. He noticed it had gotten dark. A look at his watch told him it was 8:30pm. 

“Hmmm, I didn’t realize it had gotten that late,” he mumbled to himself. “I’d better go lock up.”

As he headed downstairs, he saw Janine sitting at her desk flipping through a magazine. “Janine! I didn’t know you were getting in some overtime tonight?”

She put her magazine down and looked at him over the top of her glasses. The expression on her face was not happy. 

“No Egon! I’m not working overtime! I was waiting for you! We had dinner reservations for tonight at 7:00! But, you forgot. Just like the past two other times!” She stood and prepared to leave.

Egon rushed around the desk and grabbed her by the waist. “Oh Janine! I’m so sorry! I thought that was tomorrow night!” He tried to give her a kiss, but she turned her head. 

She sighed. “Good night Egon.” 

He watched as Janine left the firehouse. “I need to do something.”

***************************  
The next morning, Janine arrived at work. She had calmed down a bit but not completely. What she saw on her desk completely changed that.

Her eyes widened as she ran the rest of the distance to her desk. There was a vase filled with two dozen of the most beautiful red roses she had ever seen. She leaned in and took a big sniff, closing her eyes and enjoying the scent. She opened the card attached.

“My deepest apologies. Let me make it up to you.”

It was signed simply “E”

“Oh Egon!” She whispered. She then ran upstairs and straight to the lab. The door was open so she ran in.

Egon turned around from his computer and smiled as Janine ran up to him. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. 

“You’re welcome?”

“Oh Egon! The roses are beautiful!”

“I am very sorry, Janine. Please let me make amends?”

“Of course! What did you have in mind?”

“I thought dinner tonight at The River Cafe?”

Janine gasped. “Oh my! Very romantic! What time?”

“I’ve made reservations for 6:30.”

“Perfect! I’ll see you later!” She gave him another kiss on the cheek, then left. Suddenly, the day just got better.

Janine grabbed the phone and called her best friend Monica. “Hey! You’ll never guess what happened?! It’s finally gonna happen, Mon! He’s gonna propose! Yeah, I know. I was really upset last night when he missed our date again. But he left me two dozen roses on my desk this morning! And we’re going to The River Cafe! You know as well as I do that’s where people go to get engaged!” She tried to keep her voice down, but a slight squeal still escaped her lips. “Ok, gotta go! Yeah! I’ll call you later!”

Janine was extra happy all day. The others were confused. 

“Hey Big J! You ain’t possessed again, are ya?” Peter asked. He was holding an active PKE meter. 

“No Dr. V and I’m gonna ignore that comment.”

“Then what’s going on?” Ray asked. 

“You’ve been unusually giddy all day!” Winston added.

“Oh, just excited about my date with Egon tonight.”

Peter turned off the meter and smiled mischievously. “Ahh, I hear ya. Gonna have a little ‘private time’ with our mad scientist tonight?”

Janine rolled her eyes. “A nice dinner at a nice place.”

“Then a nice dessert at your place?” Peter continued teasing.

“That, Dr. Venkman, is none of your business,” Janine replied with a saucy wink. 

Ray and Winston grinned while Peter put away the meter. 

“Guess we can put the proton packs up?” Ray asked. 

“Yeah, nothing’s wrong with Janine,” Winston said happily. 

“Nothing a good orgasm can’t fix,” Peter replied.

*************************  
Egon escorted Janine to the restaurant. They were seated at a table by the window. Janine was ecstatic. 

“I’ve never seen you so excited!” Egon mused.

“Look at this view! It’s gorgeous!” Janine gushed.

“Not nearly as gorgeous as you.”

“Oh Egon. You’re so sweet and soooo romantic!”

His face blushed. The waiter took their orders and brought out a nice bottle of wine. Egon noticed how fidgety Janine was acting, but he just smiled. He assumed it was her excitement of his choice in restaurants. 

Their food was brought out, and they enjoyed a lovely dinner. Egon picked up his glass of wine. “I’d like to propose a toast.”

Janine nearly choked as she grabbed her glass. “To what?”

“A lovely evening with my lovely date.”

“Yes.” They clinked their glasses together and took a sip of the wine. 

Egon sat his glass down and looked at Janine, a very serious expression on his face. “Janine, there’s something I need to ask you.”

Janine set her glass down and looked at Egon, her eyes beginning to water. “Ok, go ahead.” She took a deep breath.

Egon reached over and placed his hand over hers. “Janine, I know I’ve been wrapped up in my projects lately. I apologize. You know you are the most important thing to me.”

“Oh yes. I know.” Her hands were trembling. “But I know your projects play a huge part of keeping you guys safe on busts. So, it’s ok.”

“I’m glad you feel that way. Because that leads me to my question.”

Janine was on the edge of her seat. “Y-Yes?”

Egon took a deep breath. “Would it be ok with you if I begin a new project next week? It may require me to stay late at the firehouse for a while. So I’m afraid it may be some time before our next date. Perhaps a couple of weeks?”

Janine felt like she had been kicked in the gut - hard. She choked back her tears. “So that’s why we’re here tonight? You brought me here to butter me up?!”

“No! I brought you here as an apology for missing our date the other night. I assume this was sufficient?”

Janine sat back in her chair, her shoulders slumped down. She took a large gulp of her wine. “Yeah, it was.” The waiter returned to offer more wine. “Could ya bring me something stronger? Scotch maybe?”

Egon sat back, smiling as he finished his meal, completely oblivious to Janine’s reaction.

***************************  
The next morning, Janine arrived at work. She was beyond depressed; she had spent the majority of her evening the night before crying. What she had thought was going to be Egon’s marriage proposal was actually just a romantic apology for his failure to remember their previous date. 

Winston was the first to greet her. “Morning Janine! How was your date?” He gave her a sly grin.

“Hi. It was ok,” she replied. 

He quickly noticed her demeanor. “What happened?”

“Oh, it was very romantic. Just not what I expected.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. Do me a favor? Keep Venkman’s smart ass mouth out of my face today? I’d hate to have to hurt him.”

“You got it,” Winston winked. “Whatever it is … I’m sure it’ll be ok.” He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. 

“Thanks.” Janine returned a warm smile although pain was obvious in her eyes. 

Winston went up to the kitchen to catch Peter and give him Janine’s warning. He and Ray were finishing their breakfast. 

“Whaddya mean? Wonder what happened?” Ray asked worriedly.

“I bet I know what didn’t happen,” Peter replied. 

“Come on, Pete. I mean it. No teasing Janine today. She looks really upset. I didn’t get details, and frankly, I don’t want em. Egon didn’t come through with something and now, she’s depressed.”

“Ok, ok, I get it,” Peter surrendered, his hands in the air. “I’ll be on my best behavior.”

Winston stopped by the lab next. “Hey Egon? Just so you know, Janine’s very depressed. She’s not in a good mood, and I’ve warned Peter to behave today.”

Egon looked up from his new project notes confused. “I wonder what’s wrong?”

“I suggest you talk to her about it.” Winston left, on his way to prepare his breakfast. 

Egon reached over for his phone and buzzed Janine’s desk.

“Yes?”

“Janine, could you please come to the lab?”

“Sure.”

He noticed her voice was flat, void of emotion. Egon was quite concerned. “Could you close the door, please?” He asked when Janine entered the lab.

After closing the door, she walked over to his desk. “What can I do for you?”

“I’ve been made aware that you seem depressed. What’s wrong? I thought our date last night went very well?”

Janine finally allowed her disappointment out. “You thought it went WELL?! What the HELL is wrong with you?! We’ve been dating for four YEARS!! Has it ever occurred to you that maybe … just MAYBE … I want MORE by now?! You took me to the most romantic restaurant in the city - the one where people get ENGAGED AT! And all you say is you’re sorry for missing our previous date?! And what’s WORSE - you asked me if it’s ok if you use the next few weeks to start up a NEW project?!”

Suddenly, Egon understood. “Janine, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, you say that a lot lately,” Janine replied, tears forming. 

“I was not aware that people use that particular restaurant for engagement proposals. I just wanted to take you to a nice place.”

“Have you even CONSIDERED marriage?! Kids?! A FURURE with ME?!”

“Of course!”

“Then WHEN?! We’re not getting any younger!”

“I … I haven’t actually developed a time line,” Egon explained. 

“Please, just stop. I don’t wanna hear excuses or a scientific explanation,” Janine said sternly, her voice returning to a regular volume. “Just … I don’t know … be man enough to tell me if this is all you want? To be in a state of constant dating?”

He stood in front her now, one hand on her waist, the other cupped on the side of her face. “I have bigger plans for our relationship; I just haven’t taken the time to think it through.”

Janine backed away from his touch. “Then start thinking. I’ve waited long enough, longer than most other women would have. I love you very much. But if you don’t love me enough to marry me, then maybe we should rethink things.” She turned and left, returning to her desk.

Egon sat down at his desk, his mind reeling in ten directions at once. He knows he loves Janine; he would die if anything happened to her. But he also knew she was right. She deserved nothing less than a commitment. “I’ll start a list of things to do after I finish the first phase of my project.” He then resumed his notes.

Peter, Ray and Winston rushed into the lab after Janine had gone back downstairs. Egon looked slightly annoyed. 

“Peter! What are you guys all doing in here?”

“We heard what happened,” Ray said, frowning.

“How?! The door was closed!” Egon pointed out.

“We eavesdropped,” Peter deadpanned. 

“Please tell us you do intend on making some kind of move?” Winston asked. 

“Yeah, four years is a pretty long time to think about it,” Ray said. 

“Yep! I’ve kept my mouth shut cause I know how you get when we interfere, but the woman has a point.” Peter agreed. “As they say: shit or get off the pot!”

Egon sighed. “Yes, my intentions have always been to marry Janine. But, I have failed to properly prepare the groundwork for a marriage proposal.”

“You’ve been dating for four years and have sex regularly! What more preparation do you NEED?!” Peter pushed.

Winston put a hand on Peter’s shoulder to quiet him down. “Egon, what’s holding you back? What are you afraid of?”

Egon sat back in his chair and looked at his friends. They could see the fear and sorrow in his eyes. “That her parents will say ‘No.’”

“Whaddya need their opinion for?!” Peter cried out.

“I am going to do this properly or it will not be done at all,” Egon said sternly. “Her father has always been cordial to me, but her mother doesn’t exactly approve of her working here. How would she consider me becoming her son in law?”

“Oh, I think her mom would be ok with it!” Ray reassured his friend. “She’s really come around here lately since you two have been dating.”

“She might be wondering the same thing,” Winston said. “Her mom might even be the one who’s pressuring Janine? She just hasn’t told you?”

“Only one way to find out,” Peter said lightly. 

“Thank you all for your input. I’ll consider everything. But right now, I HAVE to get started on this project.” Egon insisted. He picked his pencil back up and returned to his notes, signaling to the guys that this conversation was over. 

They showed themselves out of the lab. 

“What can we do?” Ray asked.

“Nothing,” Winston advised. “This is their decision.”

“Afraid so buddy,” Peter agreed. 

***************************  
The rest of the week was fairly uneventful. The calls had finally slowed down, allowing Egon more time to work on his project. Things between him and Janine were slightly tense but overall ok. The weekend finally arrived; Janine didn’t have anything planned. She knew Egon was busy with his latest project so she had made plans with her friend Monica for Saturday night. 

Janine met Monica at a club they sometimes go to for drinks. 

“So, lemme get this straight,” Monica said. “He wanted to know if you were ok with him starting another project?!”

“Yep,” Janine answered, turning up her glass. 

“What is it that’s so damn important?!”

“I dunno. Probably something they can use when they go out on calls.”

“Well, you’re a better woman than I am! I would’ve told him straight up: Look, give me a ring or we’re done!”

“I love him, Monica. And I fought damn hard to get him!”

“Well, he’s one lucky man!” A male voice said.

Both women jumped in surprise. 

“David?!” Janine shouted. “Wow! How have you been?”

“I’ve been hanging in there, working mostly. How about you? Finally marry that scientist guy?”

Monica rolled her eyes and slid down a seat, allowing David a place to sit at the bar. She had a distinct look of disgust on her face. 

“Umm, no. Not yet, anyway,” Janine replied sadly. 

“Sorry to hear that. I’ve seen you two in photos in some of those tabloids. You looked happy?”

“I am, but it’s been a while. And he hasn’t made a commitment yet.”

“Well, he’s not as smart as he looks then!”

Monica handed the bartender her money and stood up. “Janine, I’m headed home. Don’t do anything I would do.” She whispered to Janine: “watch your back with him, girl. Remember last time?” She gave Janine a stern look.

“Yes mom. I can take care of myself,” Janine replied with a smirk.

After Monica left, David laid his hand over Janine’s. “I know we didn’t exactly part on good terms, but I’ve changed in the last ten years.”

Janine politely pulled her hand away. “David, you’re right. We parted on really bad terms. You couldn’t decide whether you were ready to stop dating - multiple women! At this point in my life, I need more than that. And, I love Egon!”

“I’m sorry. I kinda thought of myself as a lady’s man back then.”

“KINDA?! You were an ASSHOLE! Dr. Venkman’s personality is better than yours!” She took out her money to pay her tab. 

“No Janine! I’m sorry! I’m sorry for all of that! But I really have changed!”

Out of curiosity, Janine remained seated. “How? Why?”

“I’m done with all that running around, Woman to Woman, all the parties. I’m ready to settle down.”

Janine narrowed her eyes. She wasn’t sure if she believed him. “Well, I hope you find the woman you need.” She stood to leave.

David grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. “I have.”

Janine’s eyes widened. 

“I’ve moved back to New York to start over. I was hoping I could see you again?”

She pulled her wrist free. “No David. I’m not available!”

“Until there’s a ring on your hand, I’ll think otherwise.”

Janine felt torn. “I’m sorry, but no.”

“How long have you been together? And still, no ring yet? We’re not as young as we used to be, Janine. Where does he stand on having kids? Or don’t you still want children? Don’t you want to grow old with someone by your side instead of a lab or firehouse?”

Tears formed in her eyes. “Goodbye David!” She all but ran for the door, eager to get out. 

By the time she got home, she was emotionally exhausted. During the drive home, she had replayed the relationship she had years ago with David. Then she replayed various things that had happened between her and Egon over the years, leading up to the time they had started dating. The first thing she did when she got inside her apartment was to call the firehouse. 

“Ghostbusters!” Ray chirped.

“It’s Janine. Is Egon there?” She asked urgently.

“Yeah! Hold on.” Ray laid the receiver down and yelled for Egon to pick up. 

Within seconds, Egon picked up from the lab. Peter had stepped over and picked up the receiver Ray had answered. Quietly, they listened in. Winston joined them. 

“Janine! What’s happened?! Are you alright?!” Egon asked.

“I guess I just had too much to drink. I went out with Monica. I’m a little extra emotional. I just wanted to say good night and that … I … I love you,” Janine said.

“So you’re back home?” Egon asked.

“Yes.”

“The door is locked?”

“Yes.”

“Have a glass of water and get some rest. I love you, too,” Egon replied sweetly.

He heard the phone on Janine’s end hang up. “Gentlemen, you can now hang up YOUR phone.” Then he hung up.

Peter almost dropped the receiver; Ray grabbed it and carefully hung it up. 

“How did he KNOW THAT?!” Peter asked.

They heard Egon’s footsteps. “If you listen carefully, you can hear a faint click when the receiver is returned to its cradle.”

“We only wanted to make sure things were ok between you and Janine,” Ray apologized. 

“I believe they are, Raymond,” Egon replied. “She had too much to drink and is suffering from the after effects of the alcohol. And since I won’t be able to go out with her for the next week or so, we had not yet completed our nightly ritual.”

The three men looked at him with blank stares. 

“We always say I love you before going to sleep,” Egon translated.

“Ohhhhhhh,” they replied in unison. 

“Good! Then WE can go to sleep!” Peter said.

Ray and Winston headed to the bunk room with Peter following. Egon turned back to go to the lab. 

Unable to resist a good opportunity to tease his best friend, Peter yelled down the hall: “Good night Spengs! I love you!” Then he started laughing until he cried.

Egon just smiled, shaking his head.

****************************  
Monday came around and Janine was anxious to get to work. She had missed Egon terribly and wanted to hug him tight. She ran to the lab and threw her arms around his neck. He was surprised but happy as he returned her embrace. 

“Please say you love me!” She pleaded. 

“Of course I love you!” Egon replied, confused as to what had caused such an extreme reaction in her. 

She pulled away from him, slightly embarrassed. “Sorry, I just really missed you.”

“Don’t apologize! I rather enjoyed it!” Egon replied smiling.

Janine smiled, her cheeks blushing. 

“Let’s go out for lunch today; how would that be?” Egon suggested. 

“Yes!”

“Then it’s a date. I’ll know where to find you,” Egon said, giving her a playful wink.

Janine left the lab and got ready to start her day. Lunch time arrived, but, just as she was preparing to catch Egon in the lab, the phone rang. 

“It’s been quiet all damn morning and waits til NOW?!” She screamed in disgust. “Ghostbusters!” She took down the information and sounded the alarm. 

As the guys gathered in the garage area, Egon approached Janine. “Is it something they can handle without me?”

“I’m afraid not. It sounds like a possible Class 5, maybe 6. You’d better go,” Janine replied sadly. 

“I’ll make it up to you,” he promised and kissed her on the cheek. 

“It’s ok, part of the job,” she replied. “Just be careful. I love you.”

“I will and I love you, too.”

The guys had been gone for nearly three hours when a delivery boy came through the front door. He was carrying a large bouquet of lilies. “Janine Melnitz?”

“Yep! That’s me!” She happily announced, accepting the flowers. She grabbed the card out of the middle of the arrangement as soon as the delivery boy had left. “Oh Egon, you’re so …..,” she said as she read the card. Her jaw dropped, her face turning pale. “Oh no!”

The card read: “Janine, you’re too good of a woman to be left wasting your time. Call someone who can give you what you want - me. Love always, David.”

His phone number was listed. She tore up the card and threw it in the trash can by her desk. Janine had just stood up to take the flowers to the trash dumpster behind the firehouse when the garage doors flew open, Ecto-1 driving in. 

“Oh fuck,” she mumbled. 

Peter was the first one out of the vehicle. He gave a loud whistle. “Whoa! Spengs! Well done with the flowers!”

Egon got out next. “Flowers? I didn’t order any flowers?!” He walked quickly up to Janine. 

“Uh oh, this ain’t gonna be good,” Winston muttered. 

“You’re not kidding!” Ray agreed. 

Egon didn’t know whether to be confused or upset. “Where did these come from?!” The words sounded more harsh than he had intended. 

Janine immediately took the defensive. “They’re from an old friend Monica and I saw at the club Saturday.”

“An old BOYFRIEND?!”

“Yeah, from TEN YEARS ago!”

Egon left and took the smoking ghost trap in his hands down to the containment unit. He knew if he didn’t remove himself from the situation, he would inevitably say something he would regret. 

“Are they really from another guy?” Ray asked. 

“Yes, what I said is the truth. Nothing happened! He wanted to meet back up with me, but I said no. I’m not single anymore! I left him at the club and haven’t seen him since!” Janine insisted. “This is just him trying to make Egon jealous!”

“Well, in case you haven’t noticed, it’s working!” Peter said. “I’ll go downstairs and make sure he doesn’t go overboard.” Peter then went down to the basement. 

“What were you gonna do with the flowers?” Winston asked.

“Throw em in the dumpster around back.”

Winston held out his hands. “Allow me?” 

She smiled and gave the flowers to Winston. He then took them around back and threw them away. 

Peter caught up with Egon. He had just finished putting the ghost in the containment unit. “Egon, Janine told you the truth. The guy approached her at a club and tried to get her back. She said no and left him alone at the club.”

Egon gave Peter a serious look. “I believe her.”

“Then what was that upstairs?!”

“A gut reaction?”

“You’d better let Janine know that before she starts having a meltdown.”

As Egon headed towards the stairs, Peter added: “You’d better step up before someone else does!”

Egon gave Peter a nod and continued upstairs. He saw Janine at the filing cabinet putting away some files. “Janine? I wanted to apologize; I had a gut reaction, as Peter says.”

“I had Winston throw them out.”

“You didn’t have to do that; they were lovely. He must have spent a fortune on them.”

“His loss. He should’ve thought about that before he sent them to a woman who’s not available!”

Egon smiled, quite satisfied that Janine was still obviously his. “I’ve finished my project ahead of schedule. Would it be alright if we had dinner at your place tonight? I’m in the mood for a quiet night.”

“Yes, that sounds perfect!” she agreed with a bright smile. 

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and went upstairs to change into some fresh clothes. 

**************************  
Egon and Janine had gotten Chinese take out and gone to her apartment. “Why don’t you go change clothes? I’ll get dinner ready,” he suggested. 

“Thanks.” Janine went to her bedroom and started changing into a pair of jeans and a yellow blouse. When she returned to the kitchen, she nearly cried. 

The lights had been turned off except for the one over the dining table; candles had been lit and placed in the kitchen, the living room and on the table. Egon was standing beside the table, looking slightly nervous but smiling. 

“Egon! What is this?!” Janine cooed. 

“I call it - dinner.” He held out his hand, offering Janine to sit down.

She gladly took his hand and he walked her to her seat. He held the chair for her as she sat down. Then he seated himself across the table from her. He had already opened the containers and emptied the food onto their plates. They ate and had cheerful conversation. 

Once Janine had finished eating, Egon stood up. He walked around to her and took her by the hand. She gave him a slight grin as she stood and allowed him to lead her to the living room. Without a word, Egon turned on the stereo. He hit the play button on the cassette player. He then took Janine’s hand in his and wrapped his other arm around her waist as the music began to play. 

“The Search Is Over” by Survivor began to play as the couple swayed to the song. Janine closed her eyes and listened to the words. Egon rested his chin lightly on top of her head, breathing in the perfume Janine had worn that day. Once the song had ended, Egon reached over and stopped the cassette player. 

“Egon, this is amazing! How did you get all of this together?”

He smiled smugly. “The cassette and candles fit quite well into the pockets of my jacket I wore this evening. And so did this.” He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet box. 

Janine’s mouth went dry. Egon knelt onto one knee and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring. He took Janine’s left hand and smiled. 

“Janine, I love you more than anything else in this world. You mean everything to me. But my life is meaningless unless I know I’ll have you by my side forever. Will you please marry me? Will you be my wife?”

With tears of pure joy streaming down her face, Janine nodded. “Yes! Oh Egon, YES!” 

He slid the ring onto her left ring finger and stood. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. 

After breaking the kiss, she said: “oh Egon! I’m wearing jeans for crying out loud! You should’ve told me to put on a dress!”

“It doesn’t matter. You’re beautiful in anything you wear.”

Janine thought for a second, then gave Egon a sly grin. “Was this your project you’ve been working on?”

He smiled like a little boy who had just gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “Yes. I had written down several ways to propose, which songs would be appropriate, but I decided to do this.”

“How much did those flowers have to do with tonight?”

“It increased the rate of my decision making quite a bit, but I still preferred this way.”

“When did you get the ring?” 

“Three weeks ago. I had been ring shopping for the past six months; I wanted to find the perfect one.”

“I can’t believe the guys didn’t know. Or did they?”

“No, not even Peter. However, your parents knew. I asked for their permission first.”

“Oh Egon! That’s so sweet! Mind if I see the list?”

“I don’t mind.” Egon pulled the list from his other pocket and gave it to Janine. 

She read it and suddenly grabbed the nearest chair. Her knees buckled. “Egon! Is this … are these …. names?!”

He sat down next to Janine, putting an arm around her shoulders. “Yes. I had also been contemplating the possibility of starting a family around the same time I had started ring shopping.”

Janine was speechless. “I had no idea you had even been considering this?!”

“You have helped me realize over the last four years that these things are possible. I had never considered marriage or children with anyone else before. And now, I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather have those things with.”

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Janine pulled away, a seductive smile on her face. “Excuse me for a moment while I slip into something … more comfortable.” She stood and slowly sauntered towards the bedroom. She turned back and looked at Egon over her shoulder. “Why don’t you make yourself comfortable in here?”

He got up and followed her to the bedroom. She closed the bathroom door to change. Egon slipped off his shoes and socks, followed by his shirt and pants. He pulled back the sheets and laid on the bed facing towards the bathroom in only his boxers. 

The bathroom door slowly opened. In the doorway was Janine wearing an extremely sexy and see through purple lingerie outfit. She held her hand out, turning it from side to side, admiring the diamond ring she still had on. She walked to the bed, slowly crawling across the mattress to Egon. 

“I’m not ready for children quite yet, but whaddya say about practicing?” She said teasingly. 

Egon smiled devilishly. “Absolutely … Mrs. Spengler.”


End file.
